Seducing Betty
by SaucySeirra
Summary: Daniel Seduces Betty has adult content


_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ugly Betty and I am not making any money from this story. The story line is mine. _

_**Warning: **This includes sexual situations and is explicit, read at your own risk._

Seducing Betty 

By, SaucySierra

Beauty is such a state of mind as it is a state of being. I lived in a world of plastic perfection and until I met Betty I didn't know what I was missing.

It started innocently enough, a slight brush of touch here, a simple platonic kiss there. I never expected to fall in love. I craved her like a drug, needed her, and desperately wanted her.

She wasn't the type to just sleep around, but it didn't stop me from seducing her.

We had a grueling night, the layout wasn't coming together and we were both tired. I looked over at her and I couldn't quell the reactions of my body. She looked like a wanton school girl with her crisp white blouse and her green and black plaid skirt and her hair in all in disarray. When she stood up to head home, I came around the desk and touched her arm lightly and said, "Wait."

She looked up at me with her dark sleep heavy eyes and the desire I felt for her at that moment curl into my belly. I brought my hand up and touched her smooth white skin, her eyes widened with the unexpected sensation. I leaned close to her my breath tickling along her cheek, and her eyes closed in anticipation. I slowly, hesitantly brushed my lips against hers and I felt her shiver and it encouraged me all the more. I increased the pressure of my kiss, my tongue requesting entrance to her mouth, and when she permitted me admittance I feasted like a starving man.

My hands drifted to her hips, the flesh through the fabric of her skirt soft and yielding, not like the hard boney ness I was used too. And when I felt heard her moan into my mouth I felt myself weaken at the knees.

I pressed myself body to her body, groin to her groin and I knew she could feel my desire for her. Her arms came around me, sliding up my back, and I quivered under her delicate touch.

She was not made for a quick tumble to satisfy my baser yearnings. She was whole and soft and was made to satisfy my heart. To hold it, to nurture, to be mine in a sense that no others could ever achieve.

I desperately wanted the feel of her skin against mine and with that my hands started to make quick work of the buttons on her crisp white blouse. I could feel her hands trembling as she tried to unbutton my own shirt. I smiled at her shyness as I helped her unbutton my shirt. And when her hands touched the skin of my chest I bit back the moan that wanted to escape. This felt so raw and powerful and all consuming.

I slid my own hands into the opening of her shirt and felt her gasp at my touch. I kissed her again as I pushed her shirt off her shoulders and arms. I unhooked her bra and eased it off as well, not once removing my mouth from hers.

I relished the feel of her soft mounds of flesh under my hands. She pressed herself closer to me, her hands stroking my back. When I broke away from my kiss I nipped her at her jaw; down to her neck and along the hollow of her throat. God, I desperately needed her. And when my mouth made contact with her breast, she breathed on long lusty sigh, "Daniel."

Hearing my name come from her lips, laden with husky desire I knew I had to have more. I continued to assault her flesh as my hands move around to the back of her skirt and found the zipper, I broke away briefly and looked at her, her face flush and eyes filled with longing, and I briefly asked, "Are you sure?"

Her eyes focused on mine and I felt so much in that instant than I had ever in my entire life. It was more than lust and need; it was so very, very much more. Her eyes held my future and hopes and her love for me. No. she was not my flavor of the moment she was my everything. My future, my salvation.

So, with great care I removed her clothing and she mine. And when we come together flesh to flesh, it was a celebration of two hearts and two bodies becoming one. She was warm and soft, her skin yielding and delectable and if I died now all I could simply say was, "Perfect."

And as I moved within her and her soft sighs of pleasure reached my ears, I wanted this to never end. I had never made love to a woman and I knew I could never make love to another. Betty was my all, and as I reached my peak my heart swelled and I said, "I love you."

She looked up at my face her smile bright and clear, her eyes shining from ecstasy and love she told, "Daniel I love you."

I made a promise to myself, to love her, to marry her, to be her everything. I want to build a lifer with her, even though these thoughts frighten me, I could never want for anything more. I kissed her reverently and felt a slight loneliness when she left me to go home. But for once I didn't feel hollow and knew that loving Betty could be wrong.

A/N: This is my first Ugly Betty fan fiction; please let me how I did.


End file.
